Vindicated
by xFamousxlastxwordsx
Summary: "Are you scared Violet?" It was obvious. Was it even a question? The girl was petrified! For mature readers only, dark theme, including rape. Synlet, oneshot though may continue.


Violet awoke in a daze as she was dragged though the halls of the facility she knew only far too well for her liking. A henchman at each side, both whom looked like ruthless brutes. She had the bruises to prove it too. She should know by now that running is no good. Fighting back at this point is suicide. Suicide had always been in the back of her mind though. If she were to die here, she'd rather it be at her terms.

How did she end up here? In this situation? She had always been good at getting away, hiding. How on earth did she, Invisi Girl. Little Miss Incredible, get caught. Better question though.. How did HE survive? How did he manage to stay hidden yet so well managed in wealth and technology, as well as grunts.

All she had was questions, but no real answers. Was her family safe? Did they know who was behind it all? Did the NSA have a team put together to rescue her, or is she assumed dead? After all, her super suit was left somewhere far from here. Where ever here was. Then came the question of Tony. Did he miss her? Did he think that she just moved, or dumped him, or died? Or would he just move on like it was nothing.

She didn't know, and she doubted that she would ever get answers to her questions.

The three arrived to what she mentally dubbed 'The Dungeon' though it was much more of a lab. But it was His lab. Her Nightmare. The walls painted industrial white, and lights that could blind a bat. She was convinced that it was so pain was more visible. A high definition torture chamber, where blood and tears seemed brighter and thicker than ever. At least, that's what she thought.

The men came to a halt just feet away from Syndrome. He sat, his back to them, as he typed away at his table. He glanced over his shoulder briefly before he turned his attention to the screen once more.

"Get her on the table. Then you can be dismissed for the day." He said gruffly.

The day? Violet thought frantically as she was quickly restrained. He had never given his men the rest of the day off when she was brought in here. Most days she'd spend a hour or two, then be dragged back to her cell by the same men, though on some days, days that he was pissed beyond belief, he would have them stand by, and wait until he was done. Once she was in a torture session for six hours with him. If he hadn't had a engagement with a client, he told her it would have been longer.

The men left without so much as a word. She couldn't help but shake in fear once the doors closed behind them. For all she knew, she may never see those doors open again. Syndrome remained in his seat for several minutes before he closed out his documents. Violet never cared to know what he worked on before he started their sessions. She just hoped that he'd get so caught up in his work that he'd forget about her. But he never forgot her.

Standing over her now, Syndrome's eyes inspected her. She never spent more than a minute looking at him. She wondered how he could of survived with out so much as a scratch on him. Suddenly his hand reached to touch her face, and out of instinct Violet turned her head away.

"Oh come on super.. No need to be shy.." He cooed softly before he grabbed her chin with such force it caused her to gasp involuntarily. He laughed at this.

"Are you scared Violet?" He asked.

It was obvious. Was it even a question? The girl was petrified. Syndrome stood still before he released his grip and turned away from the table.

"You should of just let me snag your father you know." He called as he looked over his tools on the next table. Just when she thought there was nothing new to be brought on her, he'd surprise her with a new sort of pain. "But of course, being a hero is in your blood.. Isn't it?" He asked with a hiss, but Violet remained silent.

Silence was her only form of defiance left. Talking back would piss him off to much, and fighting back? The last time she his him was the first and only time she hit him. He had a lackey break a few ribs. They still hurt. Trying to run just earned her longer sessions. He'd still punish her for her silence, but it was still her way of getting at him.

"Oh Violet.." Syndrome said with a heavy sigh. "All I want is your father.. Just tell me where he is and you can be free. Never to see my face again."

This wasn't the first time he offered this to her. And she had considered giving in, however she knew that her family would have been relocated by now.. and if he were to find a empty house, or a home with a different family.. He'd come back and take it out on her.

Suddenly Violet felt Syndrome's presence beside her. She waited for the pain to come. A shock from her collar which prevented her use of powers, or maybe the slice from a scalpel. Anything other than feeling his fingers run though her hair. Her dark eyes glanced to his. The were as ice cold as he was.

"Now Violet, I'll be honest.. Playing with you has been fun! But I really think it's time we took our relationship to the next level." He whispered as his hand trailed down the side of her face. "I mean we've spent what.. Six months together now?" He asked, but the only response he received was the same steady gaze she always held.

"Yep, time has certainly flown!" He said with a grin. "Yet you know.. I feel like I've know you forever.." He whispered, his face only inches from hers. And that's when she smelt it. His breath reeked of alcohol.

Violet couldn't help but flinch as his hand was placed onto her chest. Only a thin black cotton shirt separated her flesh from his gloved hand. Her eye went back to meet his, however his eyes were concentrated elsewhere.

"It's funny how things turn out Super.. I idolized your father for years, and your mom.. well.. Let's be honest. Everyone had a thing for Elasta- Girl.. And to think I wanted to kidnap your baby brother.. " He whispered before he pinched her nipple though the shirts material, causing Violet to yelp.

"And so sensitive! Oh and I thought that keeping you was a bad idea, but hey I guess it was worth it after all.. I mean after all you and I have been though together. The testing of my experiments, oh and we can't leave out how we tested your limits!" He said before he pulled away from her side. He chuckled softly as his hands scavenged the tools before him.

"How about we take a little bet Super..." Came Syndrome's voice as cold as ever. "I bet you your freedom.. that you are a virgin.." He said glancing back to her. Her cheeks a faint red. "Oh you are! Oh man! How is that possible? A pretty thing like you.. " He tisked shaking his head before he returned to her side, scalpel in hand. "Well I think we should modify that.. don't you?"

"No wait!" Violet shouted. "Look I'll tell you where we used to live but I'm sure by now my family was relo-"

"Oh no Super, too late! You've had your chances at negotiating.." He taunted. "I think I'll just stick with you. Sure, killing your old man would please me to no end but.. I think I might enjoy you longer.." He said as his scalpel hand slid gently underneath her shirt. "Let's just see if you are worth it."

Syndrome made quick work of the shirt, slicing it completely down the middle. With his free hand he moved the cloth away from her chest to take in the view. He didn't know how old she was. At the very least sixteen judging by her development, though she could have been older, give or take two or three years.

"Now tell me Super.. and maybe I'll go easy on you.. Have you ever had sex. Any kind.. Heavy petting maybe, or heck.. even oral?" He asked, his eyes now focused on her face again. Her eyes were closed as she shook her head. He could of sworn he saw a tear roll down her cheek, but he wasn't interested in her emotions.

"Say it." He hissed

"No" her voice cracked. "I've never had sex.. of any kind." Her voice trailing off at the end, but the answer was good enough for him.

The holding mechanisms on Violet were released, and pure instinct told her to run, and she did, though you couldn't out run Syndrome's Zero Point Gravity beams. She waited to collide with a wall, as she had been thrown into in past attempts of escape, but instead she was met by Syndrome's hand grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"..Run again, and I promise you super.. It'll be a long, unpleasant night.." He hissed before he stopped, scanning over her.

Though his bed room was a relatively short distance from the lab, he didn't enjoy the thought of giving his workers a free show of his prize. In fact he hated it. Suddenly he remembered his cape was detachable. How on earth could he forget that? It was the only reason why he stood here now! Removing his cape he wrapped it around Violet before swiftly lifting her off her feet.

Violet was as stiff as a board in Syndrome's arms as he carried her though the halls. Men passing by gave glances but never longer then a few seconds. Once in a elevator Syndrome pressed a button and they moved down, confirming Violet's assumption that the facility was mostly under ground. Easier to remain out of sight. The doors opened once again to reveal a elegant room, filled with paintings and sculptures.

'This is where The Devil lives' Violet thought silently as she was carried though though, passing a dining room and kitchen. 'That is where The Devil eats' she thought once more until the arrived in his bed room.

'This is where The Devil sleeps.' Her eyes stared at the bed with black silk sheets as though it were her coffin. It might as well of been. Violet knew what happened to the Supers he eliminated. He had no use for them.. what use could he have for her after tonight?

Syndrome gently placed her onto the bed, then unwrapped her from his cape, as though she were a Christmas present found days before the holiday. And what a present she was. Long sleek raven black hair, eyes that changed color just as the ocean did. Skin as soft and pale as the moon. She was skinny, but also malnourished. He of course only had himself to blame for this, but her was willing to take fault.

Syndrome was unsure as to what to do now. He could rush it, get instant gratification, but somehow that seemed to spoil it all. She was special. A Super, daughter to his Arch Nemesis, and a virgin. Pure Innocence and home grown Justice all wrapped into one gorgeous package. A idea came to mind now. Another way to break her.

"Now Violet.. I'm going against my better judgment." He started with a grin as he removed his mask and placed it on the night stand beside his bed. "You can control how easy.. or hard this goes for you. Understand?" He asked, though the confusion on the young Supers face was all too plain to see.

"Meaning.. if you work for my pleasure.. then I won't have to use any extra force on you." He whispered as his hand moved to brush her hair aside from her face. "..For example.. if you take off your clothes.. I won't rip them off. If you go at a good pace, I won't rush in. If you submit.. I won't have to break you."

Violet's eyes, glazed with fear and tears that threatened to break stared at him before she looked to the sheets on the bed. She and Tony had contemplated on Sex.. but never actually engaged in a conversation. She only knew that she was saving it for prom night. But that was two months ago, and this wasn't Tony who she had been with for five years, who she was supposed to share a intimate night with out of love. This was Syndrome. Serial Killer of countless Supers. Her captor. This was for pure pleasure.

"Why are you doing this?" She managed to ask.

"To break your hopes once and for all Super." He replied without a second thought.

Violet drew in a sharp breath before she turned away from him, holding onto the shirt which barely clung to her now. She could defy him. Make him fight for it, but she knew from experience that he had no problem with being rough.

Slowly she began to pull her shirt off before Syndrome's voice broke her concentration.

"Face me Super.. I intend to enjoy myself you know.." He growled softly. Violet couldn't help but wince at the comment, but she obeyed and shifted herself so she faced him now as her shirt dropped to the bed covers.

"Bet you wish you disappear now, don't you?" He asked with a grin as she began to slid off her pants, revealing a pair of black panties. Once they were off completely, Syndrome pulled her close to him to get a better view.

"Please stop-" Violet whispered softly as tears broke free.

"Please stop! Someone help me!" Syndrome mimicked before chuckling. "I have to admit Super.. you have a reason to keep your identity a secret. Guys must have been breaking down your dads front door to see you.." He said before a new thought crossed his mind. "Unless.. if you had a little boyfriend..?" Her silence told him he was right. That's usually what her silence meant.

"Oh dating must have been difficult.. no wonder why you hadn't lost your virginity yet.." He whispered before he began to pull off his suit. "But hey, that's what I'm here for.

Violet's eyes moved to Syndrome once again, a gasp escaping her lips seeing the scars. Now it was time for Syndrome to flinch, but Violet was oblivious to it. She couldn't help but stare at the scars that littered his chest. Some of them still looked fresh. Syndrome was now just as clothed as Violet was at this point, but Violet's attention was still on his scars until his hands were on her again.

"Remember Super.. Please me, or I'll just take matters into my own hands.."

Violet nodded, trying to ignore the bulge in his boxers. Her hand, shaking, began to slid off her underwear. Once off she gently placed them beside her and looked to Syndrome, once again at a stand still.

"Lay back down." He ordered, and she reluctantly obeyed, easing herself back onto the bed. It was the most comfortable thing she had felt in months. That was true until she felt Syndrome's finger plunge into her. She nearly jumped but Syndrome's free hand pressed her back down as his finger was drawn out only to go back in.

"Oh you are tight.. If you had your mothers powers then maybe this would be easier on you.." He said with a smirk as his finger kept a rhythm and soon Violet felt herself turn wet. Shame overcame her. "Oh so you are enjoying this!" Syndrome shouted, sounding pleased. "Well I shouldn't let you have all the fun.." He said with a grin as his hand came off her chest to shimmy down his boxers just enough to free his erect member. His hand then reached for hers and placed it on his shaft. Violet remained still. Her hand wrapped around his shaft before she let go.

"I can't. No I won't!" She growled moving away before Syndrome was on top of her, pinning her down.

"Well then Princess.. Maybe we should just get right into it." He growled, almost playfully as he readied himself at her opening. "Let's get busy.." And then he was in.

Violet screamed out in pain as he entered her, not ready for the collision at all, but Syndrome ignored her cries of pain, each pound harder then the last. He knew she was too tense. She'd black out if she kept screaming like that. His hand came over her mouth and his thrusts became gentler.

"Relax.. Just breath.." He coached her, "It won't be as hard if you remember to breath.." He said as he nipped at her ear, triggering a moan for the Super. He nearly came at the sound. "Oh! I think we have our selves a weakness!" Syndrome said with a laugh as he continued to sway his hips back and forth.

He kept it steady until Violet began to soften herself. Her breathing was steady, and her whimpers were almost diminished, though every now and again a moan would escape her lips.

Violet was just getting used to the feeling when she felt herself being lift and turned over onto her stomach, Syndrome's hands now grabbing at her waist, forcing her to her knees. She didn't have anytime to react before he broke into her again, harder then ever, or at least it felt harder here. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he grunted in pleasure. Until he stopped while he was still inside her. Was he finished? Suddenly a hand firmly grasped her breast and she tensed feeling his fingers pinch her again before he proceeded with his thrusts.

"Damn Super.. " He whispered in a shallow breath. "..You are something.. else." He said before he pulled out and lifted her up so she faced him now, positioning her right onto his cock, triggering another moan from her.

She fell limp against him, her hands clinging to his shoulder blades as he thrusting again and again. Her moans of pleasure became more frequent than her cries of pain now. However it was a mixture of both whenever he bit at her neck.

"I'm getting close Super.." He whispered before biting her again. "If you know whats good for you.. you'll open your mouth when I say too.. Got it?" She nodded as she was laid back down, and Syndrome continued to plow into her.

It felt like a eternity before Syndrome's voice told her to open her mouth, and when she did he brought her head closer to his cock, until her mouth was around it and soon she had the sensation to gag as his seed spewed into her mouth, but with his hand on the back of her head her only choice was to swallow the bitter fluid.

"That's a good girl.." He whispered before he removed his hand and she backed away. He nodded his head to a door. "Bathroom is there. Go clean yourself up.." He said as he pulled his boxers up once more.

Violet didn't need to be told twice. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Only seconds after being free from his gaze did she start crying. The shower enticed her in, where she spent the remainder of the night, sobbing as the warm waters washed away the filth of Syndrome.


End file.
